


"You're really him. CT-113."

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, Storm Troopers, the Razor Crest should be a character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Mandalorian fan art without the Mandalorian in it. XD;  Another one from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Comments: 33
Kudos: 156





	"You're really him. CT-113."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Corin, the Green Bean, and some intriguing storm troopers from chapter 15 of LadyIrina's incredibly engrossing story, "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." The full series is "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)."
> 
> The shadows and Beskar reflections in this one just about murdered me. X_x
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/).

Small:

Large:


End file.
